


Drift Compatible

by MitchiBee



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Established Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Established Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, F/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchiBee/pseuds/MitchiBee
Summary: Cora Hale knew better than most the price of humanity's war against the Kaijus. The only family who remained to her had opted to remain out of her life for the past five years. And maybe the smart thing would have been to leave Derek be. But the world is ending and if they aren't able to stop it, at the very least she'd like to see her older brother again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works since season 3 of Teen Wolf and I've only recently gotten around to writing out the story so it will primarily feature the cast of Teen Wolf from 3A.
> 
> Note: Beside the prologue, the rest of this fic will be written in third person.

KAIJU (怪獸, kaijū, Japanese) Giant Beast.

JAEGER (yāger, German) Hunter.

_When I was a kid, my dad used to take us out into the woods and watch the stars. My grandmother told us the stories of the constellations and magnificent tales about mythical creatures beyond our comprehension. My brother would tease me and try to scare me with the idea of an alien invasion: the sight of alien saucers littering the sky and descending upon humanity._

_Turns out… we were looking in the wrong place._

_They came from the sea._

_When alien life forms entered our world, it was through the Pacific Ocean. In the space between two tectonic plates, a portal between dimensions formed— The Breach._

_I was eight when the first Kaiju made land in San Fancisco. By the time tanks, jets, and missiles took it down, six days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed and tens of thousands of lives were lost._

_We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack… and moved on._

_But then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manila._

_And then, a third hit Cabo._

_And then… the fourth._

_It was then we learned that this was not going to stop._

_This was just the beginning._

_We needed a new weapon. The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good._

_To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own._

_The Jaeger program was born, spearheaded by the greatest minds and able-bodied men and women from across the globe. My father became one of head scientists leading the development of Jaeger-Tech and my mother worked diligently in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and rose to the rank of Marshal in the Los Angelos Shatterdome._

_There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with a Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two-pilot system was implemented: left-hemisphere, right-hemisphere pilot control._

_We started winning. Jaegers were stopping Kaijus everywhere._

_But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. So Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars, my older brother and sister among them. For the rest of the world, danger turned into propaganda, kaijus.into toys._

_We got really good at it. Winning._

_But I could never forget the reality we lived in. Not when my entire family served to fight and protect for the greater good… at great personal costs._

_Nothing is the same anymore._

_If something isn’t done, we’re all doomed._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see! Again a lot of this is already mapped out but I'd love to hear your opinions.


End file.
